greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Feinstein
Mike Feinstein is an American politician and a member of the Green Party. Feinstein has been involved in political activism since 1988, after he attended a conference at the Findhorn Community in Scotland entitled "The Individual and the Collective: Politics as If The Earth Mattered". He first became active with the Westside Greens in the Santa Monica/West Los Angeles area in November 1998 and then joined his neighborhood Ocean Park Community Organization in early 1989. In 1990, Feinstein helped co-found the Green Party of California http://www.cagreens.org/. Between 1996 and 2004 he was elected twice to the City Council of Santa Monica, California and was appointed as its Mayor from 2000-2002 http://www.feinstein.org/greenparty/greenmayors.html. ---- Municipal Government Feinstein was first elected to the City Council in 1996 receiving 13,681 votes and finishing second amongst the thirteen candidates running for four seats http://www01.smgov.net/cityclerk/election_archive/Election%20November%205,%201996.pdf. Feinstein was re-elected in 2000 with 21,084 votes, finishing first out of thirteen candidates for four seatshttp://rrcc.co.la.ca.us/elect/00110020/rr0020pm.html-ssi#SA. His vote total at the time being the second highest ever for any Santa Monica City Council candidate. In December 2000, Feinstein was appointed to a two-year term as mayor by a 7-0 vote of his colleagueshttp://www.feinstein.org/argonaut/feinsteinchosenmayor.html. In 2004 Feinstein sought a third term but was unsuccessful, finishing 9th of 16. Other Governmental Experience Feinstein has also served on the Southern California Association of Government's Energy & Environment Committee (1997-2004), Growth Visioning Task Force (2001-2004) and Regional Comprehensive Plan Task Force (2004-present), as well as the Westside Council of Governments, Local Government Commission (California), California League of Cities, National League of Cities, U.S. Conference of Mayors and International Council for Local Environmental Initiatives (ICLEI). Green Party roles and responsibilities Feinstein has served in a variety of positions in the Green Party, on the local, county, state, national, international and global level. He's been elected to eight two-year terms (in eight tries) on the County Council of the Green Party of Los Angeles County since 1992, and served as its Co-Coordinator from 2005 to 2006. On the state level, he was a co-founder of the Green Party of California (GPCA) in 1989-90, served on its State Coordinating Committee http://cagreens.org/cc/ from 1995 to 2001 and from 2006 to 2008, including as its Co-Coordinator from 2006 to 2008. Feinstein was the founding and managing editor (1997-2001) of the national Green newspaper Green Pages http://www.gp.org/greenpages, is currently a GPCA delegate http://cagreens.org/delegates/#del to the National Committee of the Green Party (United States) and was a GPCA delegate to the 2000, 2004 and 2008 Green Party Presidential Nominating Conventions. Internationally, Feinstein has twice served (2001, 2008) as a GPUS delegate to Congresses of the Global Greens, the global network of Green parties and political movements. Currently he is the webmaster of the Global Greens websitehttp://www.globalgreens.org. Media/Publishing From 1989 to 1995, Feinstein was co-host of "Green Perspectives", on Pacific Radio station KPFK, Los Angeles. In 1992, he published the 684-page "16 Weeks with European Greens: Interviews, Impressions, Platforms and Personalities." Today, his YouTube channel has the largest collection of Green Party videos in the worldhttp://www.youtube.com/user/mfeinsteintube. ---- External links *Mike Feinstein's Home Page *Mike Feinstein's YouTube Page Category:Green Party (United States) politicians Category:Mayors of places in California Category:American activists